Dawn of the Destroyer
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: B/A crossover set post both series at Stanford University centered around Dawn and Connor and what the powers at be have in store for the two miracle children-Officially on Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

"Ancient Languages….why Ancient Languages?...Why not Spanish? Or French, German, Russian or hell even Latin?"

A middle aged man held of a thick text and asked his son, a young man whose shoulder length hair fell in is face as he shook his head and smiled. Blue eyes rolled and the young man bounced several large texts in the air with an ease that was unexpected for his build.

"I took those before remember? And Ancient Languages sounds cool, you never know when you may need to know Ancient Sumerian, it may come in handy."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think its going to save the world….Demonic Studies? The Physics of Trans-dimension Portals and Travels? Are you taking any normal classes Connor?"

Connor dusted off his dark jeans and straightened his Flogging Molly t-shirt.

"Yes Dad, Advanced English, and math, plus those courses all apply to my degree; I just think they will be far more interesting and even Angel approved of them."

The man frowned at the name.

"Son, I know you look up to him, and you should, he is your biological father, and he loved you enough to give you a better life with us, I will always be indebt to him, but…..he just feels off…."

Connor sighed and looked his father in the eye.

"I Know he can Dad, but trust me, he really is a good guy, I mean look what he did with that corrupted law firm-"

"He blew it up! As if it never existed – just a hole-"

"Dad Please! He did the right thing!"

"I know, I know you think so son, I just…" Mr. Reilly rubbed his forehead. "Maybe we should have left you to stay with him over the summer, ever since then, it seems you've changed…."

"I haven't changed Dad, I'm finally just being myself, I finally feel like I'm being who I am, not just a good student and athletic, the all American Boy, but Connor….just Connor."

"Son, you know your genetics, your blood doesn't dictate who you are-"

"But its part of the equation, I know, we had this talk when we found out…now can we please purchase these books and grab a bit to eat? I'm still a growing boy you know…"

"Alright but your buying"

"Sure, oh hey can I borrow your credit card" Connor said with a smirk and moved just in time to miss his father's hand as it reached for his head. "Hey watch the hair…"

Authors note: Ok so this is my first Angel/Buffy Fanfic. I didn't actually watch the last episodes of Angel do to work issues, but I've read fanfics and summaries and I remember something blowing up so if I'm wrong please let me know so I can fix it. This is a Connor/Dawn story, because I think there is so much more to those two and that had they met it would have been love at first sight. I started out with Connor cuz he's a Stanford first and then it will be Dawn's turn


	2. Chapter 2

Connor entered his third class of his First day of sophomore year, Physics of Trans-dimension Portals and Travels

Connor entered his third class of his First day of sophomore year, Physics of Trans-dimension Portals and Travels. At 10:15, he was early and not all sweaty and gross from his morning routine. His predawn sessions with Angel were really paying off so far this year.

It was a plus that he seemed to only need a few hours of sleep, peaking at 4.

A-Type personality, his father said. Like Donald Trump his mother commented.

Vampire was his younger sister's remark. 'Too close 'he had thought. 

His father, his real father, Angel had explained it all to him, well explained what he had already started to remember. It was odd, having two different childhoods running around in your head, one in a picture perfect family, and the other in a so called hell dimension. 

'Depressing existence, to blissful ignorance to balance. I swear I saw this in an old Disney movie….atleast I think I saw it' The pensive teen drummed on his laptop. 

"Hey Con-man, how was your summer?" The curly haired impish male asked as he plopped into the seat next to Connor. His silver glasses gleamed in the corner of Connor's left eye.

"Not bad, pretty good actually, though I thought you said Physics of Trans-dimension Portals and Travels was too long to say there for too boring to take, Zen." 

"Well that was before I saw who was on the early sign up list- seriously hawt- with a capital T-"

Connor glanced about the room, which was mainly filled introverted bookworms and new age followers, a few "normal" looking people like themselves, none were unattractive, some were very attractive, but not Zen Carmichael's usual basis for hot. No matter how wide a range that was.

"Listen man, I thought we talked about this- I'm not into other guys-"

"Connor man that was totally last year, and as beautifully androgynous as you are- I did get over you- though offer still stands- no I'm talking about fresh meat-" Zen whispered slyly into his friends ear. His green eyes winked.

"A freshman got into this class?!" Connor replied incredulously.

"Yes and from her school application picture and video- she is fem-nom-anal"

"Really Zen, did you spend time in a monastery all summer, no girl could be tha-"he paused as the doors to Professor Jayne Calendar opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Who's that?"

Zen looked to the girl who walked through the door with their Professor. He smirked devilishly, "that my friend is the reason I decided to take this class that is Dawn Summers. "

'Dawn…..'

She sat down in the front row; exactly three rows ahead of him, and Connor couldn't help but wish he had sat closer, luckily no one sat between them to obstruct his view. Or his other senses.

'Thank you super vampire nose' he thought as he used it to take in her scent. 'A bouquet of Asters, _**Chrysanthemum**_s, Larkspur, freesia snapdragons, stock, and sweet peas with a hint of ….. .. of something else…'

"Good Morning, I am Professor Jayne Calendar and today is the last day for anyone of you to make a first impression on me. Please introduce yourself to your peers. Let's start from the back and work our way down to the front – you in the purple dress start please."

A pixie of a girl stood up shyly. "Hi, I'm Honor Li." 

"Nathan Pryce."

"Micah Stone."

"Jack Hart"

"Jamie Timmons."

Swiftly class announced themselves. All too swiftly for Connor as his friend finished his dramatic bow. Now all eyes were on him.

Including her big blue ones. 

"Hi…I'm Connor Reilly."

He saw her eyes widen slightly at his last name and she smiled at him. Him. Not like she did at Zen or the others. Connor couldn't help but gain confidence and smile back at her. Their blue eyes met and time stopped.

"Thank you Mr. Reilly, Ms. Summers if you would-"

Connor blushed as their professor looked expectantly at him with a knowing smile. He sat down but kept his eyes on Dawn who giggled slightly and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Yes. Sorry. Hi I'm Dawn Summers." She smiled brightly. Brighter then he'd ever seen, if didn't know better he'd have thought she glowed.

"Thank you Ms. Summers. Those were some great first impressions, now I want you all to pay attention to each other today, I believe in group work and we will be working in 9 groups of 3 people. You each get to pick your own group but it will be done after class and you must have it set up before Friday's class otherwise you will be assigned a group." 

There were instantly soft murmurs and groans from the class of 27.

"Now who here entered this course prepared for the theoretical application of traveling to other dimensional planes of existence?"

As Connor briefly raised his hand he noticed that oddly only a few in the room didn't, Dawn included.

"Interesting…Physics of Trans-dimension Portals and Travels, and this very long and pompous title is really to make our studies anchor to conventional science. For those of you, who raised your hands, please do not be fooled. This is a field of the Para-normal, and very real, not just theoretical. While I don't condone blindly trying to access other planes of existence, the goal of this course is to open a window- only a window not a door. We'd need a key for a door, and each dimension has its own key, and there is no none way to truly determine what those are. In the past that information has been considered to unstable and therefore forbidden in most circles. If I find any of trying to open a door to any, and I mean any other dimensions you will not only be kicked out of my class you will be expelled from this school is that understood? Good because that was in the fine print of all your school forms this year." Jayne smiled wickedly to her students. This was the best part of this class, showing her students the truth of the world. Shattering the lies. "Demons exist. They are real. There are many of them. They come in all shapes, sizes, colors, cultures. Some pass as human, others eat them and so forth. If you for any reason do not want to continue this course, then leave now. You will not remember what was said here. If you stay I expect to see you at every class and if you need to skip class for any reason please call or email me before hand. It better be a damn good reason too. Any questions?"

The class was silent, processing the information. Connor couldn't believe how she had just come out and said it. Broken the barrier in one go. He looked to Zen beside him to find him silently laughing. Bewildered he looked down to Dawn and from what he could see she completely calm about it.

Tentatively, the girl, Honor raised her hand. 

"Um when you say demons are real do you mean that Demons are real? Like Vampires and the Devil?"

"Yes, Honor, Demons only there are many more species, Vampires are the most common. Though I don't know about the Devil as popular culture depicts, but there are many evils."

"Oh. So Vampires and Demons are real. Um sorry do you have proof?"

"Proof. I tell you all that and you want proof?"

There was a concession of yeas and nodding heads. 

"Good. You can come out now." 

A well dressed, thin green demon walked out of the back office smiling.

"Jayne, darling, you know I love you but you really got to find a better way to show your students-"He looked into the student body and stopped still. "What are you doing here?"

Authors Note: Sorry it took longer then I thought to write this, I had trouble deciding on how I wanted Dawn and Connor to meet and well they have sorta met hehe next Chapter shouldn't take so long I hope everyone enjoyed Thank you all so much for the reviews I love reviews 

Review Replies:

CaptScarlett: To be honest I wasn't always a Dawn fan, I had to rewatch the episodes in order to like her. I think at first I was just mad at season 5 since it meant Buffy died and then I didn't get the channel that BTVS switched to. But I find her character fascinating now and well I always loved Connor. I didn't like the whole Connor/Cordelia debacle, it was just too Jerry Springer for me but I liked Connor's character. I hope you'll like my version of Dawn and Connor, you know once I really start to right them together :P

**RabidReject** : Thank you I hope this chapter is interesting too. 

**Crazy-Kiracat39** : Hmm you know I watched the season on TNT and I still don't know the only thing I could figure was the many demon army and dragon that Angel Gunn and Spike fought at the end of the A-TS…I don't know if they blew up WRH or if it sunk like Sunnydale….but I think my fav line in the whole series of Angel was – Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon. LOL THAT WAS JUST SO FANTASTIC !! I was laughing for like a whole 5 min. lol Thanks!

**linx79**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy where I take this 

**Killer Angel** : Thank you so much! I hope this turns out to be a good one! Have you tried the website unnatural brats? Its got a lot of great fics All Dawn/Connor 

**Pyromaniac-Girl**: I don't think anyone has ever told me to have a funky day before! Thank you And thanks for the review- I'm glad your excited at the potential of Connor and Dawn I hope you have a Funky day too 

Nicki: Sorry the chapter was a quick , I tend to pick up length as I go one though, and I hope you like this chapter too. I didn't like Cordy and connor either- it was just so wrong on many levels but I hope I help to redeem Connor as a character, as I stated to Killer Angel, you might want to check out Unnatural Brats, as it has some really good fics all about the two Thanks for the review ! I love to rhyme from time to time 


	3. Chapter 3

"Zen Carmichael! I just spoke to your mother the other night on the phone and she never mentioned you would be in this class!"

Connor looked to his friend Zen, who had the decency to smile sheepishly.

"Hi Lorne…Surprise?"

'Zen knew Lorne?' Connor thought surprised.

"Surprises are for birthdays young man- I just spoke to your mother the other night, she gave me your course list, this class wasn't on it. "

"Last minute conflict had to move around my classes…"

"Unhun yeah, Try singing that tune again sugarfoot"

With an impish grin Zen sprang into a melodious song.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail? And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws."

'Zen had such the odd humor' Bemused Connor, he couldn't help but snigger a little at his friend's recitation. Lorne's soft but stubborn glare was enough to make Connor wish he could read people when they sang.

Trying to distract any thoughts from Lorne's attention he looked down and pleasantly saw Dawn giggle has well.

"As amusing this is Lorne, dear friend, I'm afraid I do have a schedule to keep. Would you please introduce yourself as planned, we can always keep him after class."

"Ah yes, my apologies. As you all can tell, I'm not a local by birth, I'm from the alternate universe Pylea."

The Host was used to many reactions from his audience, applause, whistling, even a panty or two, but blank stares were a new one.

"Yes, I am from Plyea. It's a rustic dimension with warriors and hunting sports- newly democratic and well no music. At all. Hell if you ask me." Lorne mumbled in the end. "Yes you in the purple"

"Uh if your from another universe how did you get here? I thought Doors were illegal."

"Good question! Most people ask if I ate too much celery or peas. Or if I'm related to the Jolly Green Giant. Now I got here by accident, lady luck smiled down on my one day in Pylea and a portal opened out of nowhere. I jumped, hoping to escape my world and wound up in LA. Good thing too because I fit in perfectly there."

"Why because LA's full of weirdos?" Honor asked.

"That is true - do you know how many grown men sing to Brittany Spears? But no, LA is full of Demons with a capital D sweetheart."

"Wait then how do you know that guy with the curly hair - Ben? Is he a demon?" A frightened voiced asked "And the Professor ? Do portals pop open all the time anywhere?"

"Relax, no one here is going to harm you, especially not Zen. I know Zen through his parents, they helped me buy my club in LA, Caritas. Lovely people. Portals can randomly pop up but it turned out an evil jealous man had used a portal to Pylea to send a genius grad student there so he could steal her work. But don't worry she got out, and he got what he deserved. He would of in the end anyway, mystical forces don't like to be used for petty issues."

Connor fondly remembered Fred, poor Fred who was so sweet and crazy and now was Illyria. He looked at Dawn, she had hugged herself when Lorne brought up Fred, and saw that Zen was smiling, as if gloating that Lorne hadn't actually denied Zen was a demon. Connor was confused that while Dawn seemed to know about Fred, Zen didn't or didn't care at all. He also was curious if Zen was part demon. Of course it was entirely possible, he could have been a have demon or part demon, not that Connor really cared as long as no one was hurt. A far cry from a few years ago. But now that he knew about his real life, he wanted to know more about his friend.

"How do we know all this is real?" Nathan Pryce asked. "This could be faked."

"Good question Mr. Pryce. Even with science there has to be faith. Lorne and his story are very real. You can choose to believe what you see or prove its existence. And that class is you assignment for the day, bring me proof of Pylea. Nothing to fancy needed, just mention of it in a text or a picture. One per group. This is do first thing on Friday. Now I want a big hand for Lorne, thank you so much for coming in today."

"De nada Sugar spice. Just call me when you want a night out on the town, I'm looking for a new place to set up. And Zen don't think I wont tell your mother about your reasons - though you've got the girls family to watch out for more than me, but I warn you anything less then honorable and I'll have to see if you can live with out your body parts like I can."

"First Mr. Carmichael my class isn't a dating site, you will do your work. Second, I'm going to let you all have the remaining 30 min of class to put together a group of 3 and a game plan for your first assignment. I will be at my desk, please ask me anything you would like. You may leave at anytime."

The brunette professor bowed and sat at her desk to the side.

"Hey Zen want to be part of my group?" Connor asked.

"Actually I was going to ask Miss Dawn Sum-Hey!" Zen didn't get to finish, Connor had leapt from his seat down to the floor, crouched in his landing in front of Dawn.

Connor smiled hesitantly, searching Dawn's bright blue eyes as he felt everyone in the class staring at him. Zen glaring as he made his way down the steps like a normal person.

"Whoa-Hi"

"Hi - Dawn - want to be in a group with me?"

Dawn could hardly believe it. First day of school, in her first class and he was Mr. Blue eyes and Pouty lips asking her to be part of his group. Freshman Dawn Summers who was probably the youngest in the class.

"Sure. Its Connor right?"

"Yes and the miffed guy coming down the stairs is Zen, want to add him to the group?"

It took a few minutes but the others in the class stopped watching them and started to buzz with sounds of agreements and movement.

"Hmm I don't know….he might read too much Carroll…."

Connor smirked. 'So she did know it'

"Ha-yeah He's not sane, but being his friend gives me my weekly requirement of volunteer work. Its good for the soul you know."

"Ah- Don't listen to him - not a word said about me is true, unless its that I'm incredibly sexy" Zen spoke to them on his way down the stairs.

Now Dawn felt a little vain - 2 hot older classmen liked her.

"Says the guy who leapt 15ft to ask me to be in his group but I do understand, I have Andrew for that. But couldn't hurt right? And Lorne knows him so he cant be too bad." Dawn addressed to Connor. "Hi Zen"

"Milady knows Lorne too?" Zen asked as he stood next to Connor.

"Yeppers. We're all family like and everything, hence the dismemberment speech you got. Sorry about that, the peoples around me tend to get over protective, its this thing…" Dawn trailed off blushing slightly.

Connor smiled began to become fixed as he watched her cheeks pink.

"Sounds like your worth protecting… So Zen…. do you want to join the group, if not that's cool, Dawn and I can go discuss how I know Lorne by ourselves." Connor winked at Dawn, making her feel giddy. Cute, smart, fit, and knew demons. It was almost too good be to be true. Almost.

"Actually I've got to get to my next class, its Lit , how bout we meet tonight?"

"Only if you let me walk you there"

Dawn smiled with pink cheeks and nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing as Zen mimicked Connor when he took her books.

"I can carry my own books"

"Ah but then I wouldn't get to feel dashing and manly."

"Hnh" 'The catch' Dawn thought to herself. "Well then I'll see you and your ego at the Library after dinner? Say 7?" 'Hero complexy older guy is such not a good thing for a Summers gal'

"Uh yeah sure - don't you want me-" Connor couldn't finish his sentence as dawn skedaddled out the door heading to her lit class. 'What the hell just happened?'

"Wow Conman I think you hold for the world record for fastest hit and miss dude"

"Zen, I have many questions right now-including how much you know about Demons - but most importantly - What the hells bells did I just do wrong?"

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

'David Bowies Dance Magic Dance plays'

"Ello"

"Clearly you've spent too much time with the British"

Dawn smirked at her sisters empty complaints. Her first day of class at Stanford was over, and she was back in her single dorm. After the Kathy fiasco Buffy wasn't taking any chances, especially since it turned out Dawn's 'Key' Powers weren't as gone as they had originally thought.

Dawn didn't entirely mind though, as it meant she could adorn her walls with anything she wanted, be it Dingo's Ate my Babies Again or Ancient Babylonian Text.

"Its not my fault you have no tongue for languages. What's up Big Sis?"

"And Faith too much time with Faith."

It wasn't her fault that she and Faith actually had similar tastes in music, movies and motorcycles.

"Buffy you were the one that said I had to go to school within an hours drive of either you or her, stop being jealous I chose Stanford over St Andrews. I told you St. Andrews has the better grad programs - but I wanted some time in the states and warm climate"

"Yeah yeah yeah so you say, So how goes your first day? Meet any boys?"

And the bomb was dropped, Dawn thought as she sat on her bed in her dorm. Her light blue silk comforter with silvery

purple trim started to look much too interesting.

"Dawn - you - met - a - guy - spill - now!"

"Yes" She conceded "His name is Connor, he's in my Parallel Dimensions class and my Ancient Languages class - which was totally awkward because he acts like he really likes me and kept trying to get my attention before class - and I was totally into him for like a second - until well"

"Well what Dawn - do I need to give the shovel speech?"

"NO! Goddess no Buffy - he's got a hero complex - and you of all people know Summers women don't do well with the Heroes…."

"Dawn oh Dawn - is this about my love life? It is isn't it! Do not EVER halt your own love life because I've failed many many times. I mean if you weren't referencing my issues would you like this guy?"

'Yes - he's totally cute with shaggy brown hair and nice blue eyes, and he's smart - and agile - and he knows a bit about demons already - and did I mention his smile? Or his voice? Buffy I like his voice more then I like Giles when was all "Ripper on Chocolate"

"Well it sounds like you've been struck with Cupids arrow - just take it slow Dawn - no need to rush into ANYTHING - least of all se-"

"BUFFY!"

"What?! I just don't want you to end up with a situation where you feel pressured. Remember go with your instincts."

"I appreciate it I do- and I'd love to talk more but I'm meeting Connor and this other guy Zen at 7 about class and I need food first."

"Alright Alright I get the hint Love you! Call me!"

"Love you too big B"

"Brat"

**********************************************************

Authors note : Hi so yeah taken awhile to update I hope its good-for all you returning readers I've got another Dawn fic out there that's called Dawn Summers and the Balance of Power - but I do plan on continuing this fic and Moire (updating that one soon I hope)

Currently running on coffee and 2hrs sleep so this may have been a better chapter in my head then reality-honest reviews help me with out hurting me ^_^

Review Responses:

SmilesAtEveryone: I am trying to update, really I am, I hope this chapter was enough.

Black Aeon: Thanks! I know its weird, I wish there was more Dawn/Connor stories too!

L1NA3: Cowers in fear - please don't hurt me - and thanks!

Azerjaban: Isnt this the mythological home of the golden fleece? HAHA Clem may come by in the future, I like Clem, he was a good decent guy, a little sad as a social butterfly but decent. I think Clem should have dated Anya at some point in season 7. Fanfic is infinite ^_^

Roseyangel: Thank you! I try.

TheSwannsSparrow: I hope you enjoy the rest thanks!

Pylea: Lorne is the best - and I totally picture him as taking interest in those two.

Darkgirl3: I really wish that they would have met in the show - it would have been so funny! Thanks!

Alicel: I like sugar… hehe I updated…kinda…hope you like it…Thanks!

DavidFishwick: Thanks!

Catherine: Glad you love it! Thanks!

Dhfreak06: Thanks!

Pyromaniac-Girl: Funky is all the rage in Paris ^_^ Thanks!

Killer Angel: Ah if only colleges really did study the weird. It is Lorne, and I love him too - so sad the actor died….


End file.
